


Blooming Fruits

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Haru Week Day 2- Garden/Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl





	Blooming Fruits

Tending to the garden above the high school roof started as a mere favor for a teacher who saw her love for plants. However, as she spent more time tending to the soil and relocating the various flowers from the massive beds to individual planters, she grew more interested in the hobby. There was so much to learn and love.  
Every day, she would head up to the roof after changing into her gym clothes to check on her beloved plants. She would sit on her knees and shift her fingers through the soil, checking for plant growth and if they required water. Normally on days, it was raining, she would just check the soil to ensure her beloved plants didn’t drown. Too much of a good thing was certainly a bad thing. 

To Haru, gardening was a way to keep her mind and hands busy. Even when her father passed away, it gave her an excuse to not return home alone to the estate alone again. Even days like today, as she wore an extra layer of shirts under her jacket while she tended to her plants.

She checked on the progress of her tomatoes and coffee beans she was growing. With so many recent days of rain, she was surprised that they were growing at all. Oh, but the tomatoes were growing wonderfully! In fact, they would be ready to harvest in another three weeks, at the very least. Once she was sure that the vegetables were checked on, she went over to see the flowers she was growing. The lilies she was growing were ready to be transferred into a new pot. 

However, as she was reaching for a new pot, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly dusted off her hands and reached into her pocket, answering her phone.

“Hello?”

The sound of an elderly gentleman sounded on the other end. “ Ah, Miss Okumura. I do hope I am not interrupting anything important.” 

“Oh Takakura-san! No..no, not really. Just tending to my garden. Is there something you need?”

“I just wanted to inform you that the Board of Directors has approved of your ideal for bringing more organic produce into the company. In fact, they wished to inquire if you would be interested in accompanying them during their next board meeting so that we could discuss the proper process in doing so. There are a few local farms we have access to but it would be in your best interest to look them over before we make any final decisions. It is your idea, after all.”

Haru nearly dropped her phone out of her hands as complete shock overwhelmed her. 

For weeks now, she had been attending a few board meetings with those in charge of Okumura Foods. She was leery towards them at first; believing she couldn’t trust anyone there. But, as she began to speak with them and open up with her ideas, then listen to them in return – it turned out that many of them were on the same page. She was slowly but surely learning to trust those in her father’s company.

This breakthrough though was the most passionate topic she passed on through each meeting. It made her upset when the notion of chemically induced products were being presented to customers. This was not the legacy her grandfather would have wanted. Nor was it something she wanted the Okumura family to be remembered by. Having homegrown produce and being honest with the customers was what she wanted. The company was not in a good place at the moment due to the scandals her father was involved in, but this turn around could slowly repair their public image.

A part of her wondered how her father would react to such a feat. Would he congratulate her or run her down and downplay her accomplishment? 

“Miss Okumura? Is everything alright?”

Shaking her head a bit, she steadied her hand and grasped her phone towards her ear. “Y-yes! Everything is perfectly fine! Thank you for the wonderful news. C-could you possibly let me know when the next meeting is, please?”

“Let’s see..according to the calendar, the next meeting is next Saturday evening. Shall we be expecting you to be present?”

“Oh yes! I look forward to it. Thank you very much.”

“Of course. Always a pleasure to be of assistance, Miss Okumura. Have a pleasant evening.”

“Y-yes! To you as well Takakura-san!” 

As Haru ended the call, she slowly placed her phone in her pocket as she felt an all too familiar sting in the corner of her eyes. A soft trail of tears trickled down her cheeks. 

Knots and butterflies mingled in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous to stand up in front of all those people again but you know what? The hard part was already done. Proposing her ideas to the board was likely the hardest thing she had ever tried to accomplish. She was proud of herself. And now? She was heading the biggest step forward for her family’s company.

Haru might not have the same business savvy that her father did but she had a way with people. A way that allowed others to speak their mind when it came to ideas for the company. That talent was now the reason why Okumura Foods was planning on going more organic. Her heart throbbed with joy, knowing that she was making such positive changes. She only hoped that her father, may his soul rest in peace, was proud of her.


End file.
